1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fixed structure for the constricting band of snow goggles, particularly to one able to be completely and firmly engaged with the constricting band and impossible to fall off and enabling a user to wear snow goggles with great safety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, combination of snow goggles with a constricting band is mostly to have the constricting band directly secured at two sides of the snow goggle frame, but this combination mode is extremely inconvenient in processing; therefore, fasteners are developed and employed for combining the engage grooves bored at two sides of the snow goggle frame. However, since the snow goggle frame is made of soft rubber; therefore, when the constricting band is pulled by external force, the engage grooves of the snow goggle frame are likely to be deformed elastically and disengaged from the engaging position of the snow goggle frame, thus inconvenient in use and in assembly.